


Sex On The Moon

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цой Сынхён занимается любовью с Квон Джиёном в вакууме, который никогда еще не был сферичнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trima).



Он проснулся рано утром. Ночью поставил будильник, а сам проснулся за несколько минут до того, как тот сработал. Отключил звонок, чтобы он не зазвонил, и повернулся на другой бок, где безмятежно спал его партнер.  
Джиён лежал к нему спиной, мирно завернувшись в одеяло: тихое, еле слышное сопение, темная от загара кожа и легкий блеск пота на спине. Казалось, он весь излучает тепло, сразу сообщившееся ему, стоило Сынхёну подвинуться ближе к младшему. Конечно, в Японии стояла характерная для позднего августа жара, однако его партнер словно бы выделял еще и свою собственную теплоту.  
К умопомрачительному запаху его кожи все еще примешивался теперь уже едва слышный запах духов, которыми младший надушился вчера, выйдя из душа после выступления. Волосы пришли в полный беспорядок и, сочно желтые, смотрелись теперь еще более удивительно, чем обычно. На затылке они как-то странно прокрасились, оставив видными как часть темных корней, так и участки обесцвеченных волос. Глядя на это разноцветие со столь близкого расстояния, Сынхён почувствовал в груди легкий укол: его Джиён снова убивался, вылезая вон из кожи только для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие поклонницам и произвести максимальное впечатление своим возвращением со вторым сольным альбомом, которого те так ждали. Сынхён едва мог представить себя старающимся так сильно ради столь отвлеченных вещей. Собственные комфорт и удовольствие всегда значили для него больше, чем восторги их публики.  
Поэтому теперь он предпочитал кино. Да, до актера ему было еще расти и расти, и на съемочных площадках, где ему довелось покамест поработать, всегда находились люди, готовые ему об этом напомнить. Но помимо этих людей там же он встречал и таких, кто был рад оказать помощь и поддержать, дать совет или разъяснить, как легче прочувствовать и передать в игре сложный для него момент. Конечно, тот сериал, съемки которого велись сейчас, вряд ли грозил как-то сильно продвинуть его в плане признания его актерского мастерства. Однако это был хороший шанс получить новые знания а также опыт, который, если все будет складываться хорошо и никто в компании не воспротивится его актерским амбициям, еще обязательно пригодится ему в будущем.  
Как-то раз Джиён напился и с присущей себе в таком состоянии страстью вещал ему о том, что нужно следовать за своей мечтой, как за путеводной звездой, на которые ориентировались моряки прошлого, рискуя жизнями в открытом море и имея для спасения только эти крошечные точки ориентиров. Естественно, он говорил об их группе... Для него она годами была и оставалась неизменной путеводной звездой. С самого детства его корабль шел этим курсом, через любые непогоды выруливая к манившему его свету. Маленький, худенький и юркий, как какой-нибудь юнга, он оставался бессменным капитаном этого корабля и нанял себе команду, с годами превратившуюся, по сути, в его вторую семью. Сделав глубокий вдох, наполнив легкие его дурманящим запахом, Сынхён усмехнулся: как для настоящего моряка, верная команда стала для его донсэна едва ли не важнее семьи, остававшейся на берегу.  
Тем сложнее приходилось ему теперь, когда самый дорогой (как скромно расценивал себя Цой Сынхён) член его команды столь явно изменил свой курс, соблазнившись другим кораблем с иным маршрутом. Когда он узнал, к скольким отказам в принятии им участия в съемках Джиён приложил руку, Сынхён думал, что убьет его. Уничтожит, разорвет на куски. Но его партнер оказал поистине львиное сопротивление, яростно излив на него все свои претензии, смешанные с такой неподдельной болью, что в итоге сам же и расплакался, понимая, что несмотря на все свои усилия, он безнадежно проигрывает этот бой, собственными руками толкая себя к поражению. Сынхён же был так зол, что со змеиным спокойствием смотрел на его агонию, пока младший окончательно не сдался и не перешел к выпрашиванию прощения и обещаниям больше не мешать его попыткам попасть в кино. Ему оставалось лишь великодушно простить его и уверить в том, что его желание сниматься в фильмах вовсе не означает намерения уйти из группы. Джиён сказал, что он понимает и верит...  
Но Сынхёну отчего-то казалось, что это было не так. В этот и без того тяжелый для него период в его отношении к нему появилась какая-то нервозная напряженность: когда они встречались (теперь, к сожалению, это удавалось сделать только в других странах, куда они приезжали давать концерты), он старался держаться как можно ближе к нему, в своих действиях и разговорах пытаясь как-нибудь подчеркнуть, насколько важен и нужен ему Сынхён - вплоть до того, что он ему принадлежит. А однажды, когда они оба были в Корее, позвонил и вместо приветствия спросил: "Оппа, почему ты мне не звонишь?" В тот раз Сынхён не выдержал и выговорил ему сразу за все, после чего ему пришлось дозваниваться до обидевшегося на него донсэна через Тэянга, который сначала прорывался к тому в квартиру, а потом еще уговаривал Джиёна поговорить с ним. На следующий день на съемках Сынхён был совершенно ни на что не способен, за что получил строгий выговор и решил впредь проявлять к младшему больше внимания и терпимости - хотя бы ради собственной безопасности.  
А тут еще дела с сольным возвращением его партнера совсем разладились: деньги уплывали из рук, сроки уходили, обещания оставались невыполненными. Для такого помешанного на качестве и ответственности человека, как Джиён, эта череда неудач превратилась в неисчерпаемый источник расстройства и самобичевания. И что хуже всего, оставаясь сдержанным и по возможности спокойным со всеми остальными, он, похоже, позволял себе страдать и раскисать исключительно у него на глазах. А для Сынхёна сейчас все эти музыкальные дела были чем-то, относящимся к совершенно иному миру, мало его касавшемуся и - следовало это признать - еще меньше его занимавшему. Конечно, он слушал его. Разумеется, делал вид, что понимает его чувства. Естественно, пытался ободрить. Но если честно, то ему приходилось буквально силой заставлять себя делать все это, памятуя тот несчастный эпизод с "Оппа, почему ты мне не звонишь?"  
Порой, просыпаясь, его колола совесть: получалось, что если взглянуть на эту ситуацию со стороны, то сейчас ему хотелось лишь пользоваться Джиёном как сексуальной игрушкой (ему снова и снова вспоминалась та "самодельная сексуальная игрушка" из его книжки) - проводить с ним время, заниматься любовью, наслаждаться его телом и его ласками, по возможности не входя при этом в контакт с тем, что это тело наполняет. Положа руку на сердце, в глубине души Сынхён даже радовался тому, что сейчас они так редко видятся и сами их встречи длятся так недолго: истосковавшись по его ласкам, Джиён сам торопился скорей перевести их общение в постель, и потому желание старшего ограничиться только ею не так сильно бросалось в глаза. И без того устававший, Джиён быстро доходил до изнеможения и глубоко засыпал, заворачиваясь в одеяло и принимаясь тихонько сопеть рядом с ним. Ограниченные временем, они теперь даже не заботились о том, чтобы расходиться по разным номерам на ночь или хотя бы перед рассветом: когда после концертов все возвращались в отель, Джиён заходил к себе в номер разве что за какими-то нужными ему прямо сейчас вещами, после чего на всю ночь оставался у него.  
Сынхёну же не хватало той любви, которую он мог сейчас от него получить, и поэтому после того, как младший засыпал, он еще какое-то время лежал рядом, глядя на него, либо выбирался из постели, брал себе чего-нибудь выпить и возвращался, усаживаясь так, чтобы опять-таки любоваться своим спящим партнером. В такие-то моменты ему и наносила свои уколы совесть: он чувствовал, что относится к нему скорее как к предмету, одной из тех игрушек, которые коллекционировал и которые, не доставляя хлопот, лишь принадлежали ему на праве собственности и являлись объектами его эстетического наслаждения.  
Придвинувшись еще теснее к Джиёну, Сынхён скользнул рукой под одеяло и, поднырнув под прижатую к груди ручку, положил ее ему на грудь. Здесь, где под его ладонью билось его сердце, было еще теплее. Он ощутил, как в такт дыханию поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, слегка передвинул руку и коснулся маленького соска, пугливо напрягшегося в ответ на его прикосновение.  
Эти мелочи сводили его с ума: не прокрасившиеся волосы на затылке, жемчужный блеск покрытой тончайшей вуалью пота кожи, разбуженный им маленький сосок... Сынхён не сдержался и поцеловал его в лопатку. Как он и ожидал, кожа оказалась мягкой и шелковистой, ударивший с нос неповторимый запах его партнера окончательно вскружил ему голову, и Сынхён двинулся губами по направлению к его шее, отмеряя свое движение поцелуями. Его свободная рука скользнула под одеяло и вниз между ними, подхватывая и сжимая мягкое полукружье ягодицы: оставалась еще пара часов, которую он мог отобрать у сна себе, после чего Джиён вполне сможет подремать в самолете.  
\- Оппа, что ты делаешь? - сонно залепетал младший, задвигавшись, и еще удобнее лег ягодицей ему в ладонь.  
\- Требую немного твоего внимания, - Сынхён знал, что его шепот был самым коротким путем к получению того, чего он сейчас хотел, и потому беззастенчиво воспользовался им, с удовлетворением слыша, как, не сдержавшись, застонал в ответ его донсэн.  
\- Сколько сейчас времени? - повернувшись в его руках, младший лег на спину и посмотрел ему в лицо, моргая спросонок.  
\- Семь часов, - гладя его по щеке, Сынхён опустил большой палец ему на губы, слегка подсохшие за время сна и теперь приятно шершавые. - У нас есть еще пара часов, прежде чем нужно будет начинать собираться.  
Джиён притянул его к себе и поцеловал, поворачиваясь так, чтобы старшему было удобнее его ласкать:  
\- Хорошо, что ты меня разбудил, милый хён.  
Теплый и податливый, еще не до конца проснувшийся, он буквально таял в руках, плавясь от его прикосновений. Его гибкое тело не оставалось безучастным ни к чему, послушно открывая ему доступ к тем участкам, до которых желал добраться Сынхён. Наклоняясь над ним и вдавливая младшего в матрац, Сынхён чувствовал, как касаются груди его затвердевшие маленькие сосочки, и ему немедленно хотелось попробовать их на вкус. Он поднимался и двигался к ним, и младший сам притягивал его голову за волосы, позволяя сосать свою грудь, как Сынхён это любил. Оторвавшись от его вздымающейся от глубоко дыхания груди, старший направлялся к животу, обычно упругому, но сейчас, когда его партнер лежал на спине, расслабленному и мягкому, покрытому тончайшим шелковистым пушком и тоже двигавшемуся в такт его дыханию. Изголодавшийся и не удовлетворенный до конца прошедшей ночью, Сынхён смаковал каждое наслаждение, которое способно было подарить ему это стройное тело, отзывчиво принимающее его ласки и жадно просящее в ответ новых.  
С трудом заставив себя оторваться от него, Сынхён поднялся на постели и отбросил подальше одеяло, чтобы оно не мешало ему наслаждаться видом обнаженного Джиёна. В окно струился свет занимавшегося нового дня, покрывая легким блеском его раскинувшееся на простынях тело, загорелое и столь прекрасно сложенное. Рассматривать его изгибы, следить за его смущением, наблюдать, как падающий на него свет оттеняет его объем было особым удовольствием, выпадавшим на долю Сынхёна реже, чем тому хотелось бы, и поэтому теперь он не торопился возвращаться к прерванным ласкам, завороженно разглядывая его и сопровождая движение своего взгляда прикосновениями.  
Явно смущенный, Джиён все же был настолько добр, что не торопил его, терпеливо ожидая, пока его хён насмотрится, поворачиваясь и открываясь навстречу скользящим по нему рукам. Он сам поднял и протянул ему ногу, ступней скользнув в ладонь Сынхёну, немедленно приникшему губами к пальцам. Он поцеловал и пососал каждый, вслед за чем развернул ступню к себе пяткой, по которой медленно повел языком. Джиён громко застонал и закрыл глаза: об этом невозможно было догадаться, но все же его партнеру хватило изобретательности открыть, что одной из самых чувствительных зон его тела были пятки, целуя и лаская которые младшего можно было довести до вершины блаженства. Отдаваясь тем ощущениям, что дарил ему сейчас партнер, Джиён закинул руки за голову, соблазнительно выгибаясь, стараясь ухватиться за край кровати.  
\- Сынхён, умоляю: не останавливайся! - простонал он, когда старший осторожно поставил на постель его ногу, правда, только для того, чтобы сразу же перейти к другой.  
Вместо того, чтобы поднимать ее, он, напротив, наклонился и припал губами к подъему ступни, ладонью обхватывая снизу пятку. Заставил младшего согнуть ногу в колене и положить ее, отведя в сторону, открывая Сынхёну доступ одновременно к своей пятке и своему входу. Его партнер довольно заурчал, целуя подушечки его пальцев и прислушиваясь к его стонам, ощущая, как младшему становится все сложнее себя контролировать.  
Его член поднялся и распрямился между ног, и так как Сынхён не уделял ему внимания, заняться этим пришлось самому Джиёну. Он обхватил себя рукой и начал быстро двигать ею, торопясь освободиться от напряжения. Старший же с наслаждением следил за этим, не прекращая своего занятия, целуя и старательно вылизывая его пятку. В промежности у Джиёна было совсем мало волос, и потому сейчас, когда тот лежал на спине, положив и отведя в сторону одну ногу и согнув в колене другую, ямка между его ягодицами призывно влекла его партнера. Но Сынхён не собирался торопиться: сейчас он позволит младшему кончить - хотя бы в знак благодарности за то, что тот дал как следует себя рассмотреть, - а затем возбудит вновь, как следует приготовит и в должный срок получит свою долю удовольствия.  
Джиён кончил, выдохнув его имя, в ответ на что Сынхён поднялся, накрыл его собой и приник к мягким губам, искусанным и горевшим от жаркого дыхания. Семя Джиёна сочилось между ними, размазываясь по животам, и Сынхён накрыл его руку своей, помогая младшему выжать все до последней капли. Свободной рукой тот цеплялся ему за спину, исступленно шепча, что любит его, повторяя это на все лады и пытаясь теснее притянуть его к себе.  
Наконец Джиён успокоился и затих. Его вторая рука выпустила расслабившийся член и выскользнула из-под руки старшего, ими обеими он оплел того за шею, притягивая к себе его голову, лбом касаясь лба. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что Сынхён чувствовал, как его удары отдаются в его грудной клетке. Ему нравилось лежать так, тесно сплетясь с цепляющимся за него Джиёном, таким трогательным и беззащитным в эти мгновения, что это казалось опасным.  
\- Малыш, как ты? - спросил наконец он, дождавшись, пока младший немного отдышится.  
\- О, хён, - Джиён улыбнулся, показав жемчужинки зубов, - ты еще спрашиваешь? Я чувствую себя потрясающе, люблю тебя, счастлив каждой частичкой своего тела!  
И он залился смехом, выгибаясь под ним, прижимаясь к Сынхёну еще теснее, пока вдруг его лицо не стало серьезным, и уже другим тоном он спросил, отстраняясь и глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Ты точно полетишь со мной?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул ему старший. - Мы с Бэ обо всем договорились: он сказал, что проследит, чтобы наши менеджеры решили вопрос с моим проходом в самолет по его билету, так что, думаю, никаких проблем не возникнет. Мы ведь с тобой так уже делали, и все всегда было в порядке.  
Они и в самом деле так уже делали, и хотя Сынхёну были не по душе все эти пертурбации, порой обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что он видел в этом больше пользы, чем хлопот. Вот и сейчас Джиён так просил, что отказать ему было бы проявлением исключительного упрямства, которым его партнер не отличался, или жестокости, которой старался не допускать. Поэтому он поговорил с Тэянгом, и тот оказался "до пятницы совершенно свободен", охотно согласившись задержаться на лишний день в Японии. Мало того: он уверил Сынхёна в том, что вместе с менеджерами сам уладит все вопросы с его проходом в самолет по своему билету.  
И теперь, ощущая исходящее от лежащего в его объятиях Джиёна тепло, Сынхён был ему несказанно благодарен: в Корее начался задержавшийся в этом году сезон дождей, и ему крайне не хотелось возвращаться на съемки, где в дождливые вечера в отеле воспоминания о пьянящей близости с его партнером заметно скрашивали бы ему существование, не обзаведясь хорошим ворохом таких воспоминаний, которые он мог бы перебирать в своей памяти, потягивая что-нибудь приятно алкогольное после тяжелого дня. А тут еще так получилось, что он до сих пор ничего не подарил младшему на день рождения, хотя тот минул уже более недели назад, и поэтому теперь ему хотелось быть принцем и как-нибудь загладить свою вину - хотя бы даже через постель.  
Заметив, что младший снова засыпает, Сынхён крепко его поцеловал:  
\- Э, нет! Так легко ты от меня не отделаешься!  
\- Ох, прости, - потер тот глаза. - В последние дни мне почти не приходилось спать, поэтому я такой тряпичный. - И положив руки ему на плечи, начиная разминать их, он попросил: - Не жалей меня. Не позволяй мне уснуть, милый хён.  
Он снова был восхитительно податливым, снова позволял ему все, чего он ни пожелает, но теперь Сынхён долго не мог оторваться от его губ, сделавшихся мягкими и влажными от поцелуев. Джиён вздыхал и стонал, изгибаясь под ним, пока руки старшего исследовали его тело, извлекая из него звуки подобно тому, как музыкант извлекает звуки из своего инструмента. Вскоре Сынхён почувствовал, что младший уже едва понимает, кто он и что с ним происходит, и это было именно то состояние, которого он ждал.  
Уверенным движением он перевернул Джиёна на живот и заставил опереться на колени, подняв вверх таз, после чего устроился сзади и, раздвинув упругие ягодицы, пальцами приоткрыл перед собой его вход и нырнул в него языком. Младший не сдержался и громко вскрикнул, одновременно с этим подаваясь ему навстречу, насаживая себя на его язык, который, тем не менее, никак не мог заменить то, чего он сейчас так вожделел. Словно сорвавшийся с уст крик раскрепостил его, дальше Джиён уже не сдерживал стоны, сопровождая ими движения языка его партнера внутри себя. Уткнувшись лбом в подушку, он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть захлестывающих его ощущений.  
Сынхёну нравилось ласкать его так, нравилось видеть, до какой степени он может лишить его контроля, полностью подчинив движениям всего лишь своего языка, прикосновениям губ или пальцев. Хотя в обычной жизни он ничего не имел против того, чтобы слушаться указаний младшего и выполнять то, что тот говорит, в постели между ними не могло быть недопонимания: хозяином ситуации здесь должен был оставаться он, Цой Сынхён. И его донсэн с готовностью принимал остававшуюся ему роль, превращаясь в послушную сексуальную игрушку своего партнера, в музыкальный инструмент, который тот заставлял звучать вскриками и стонами, играя на нем своими ласками.  
Достаточно наслушавшись его музыки, Сынхён поднялся на коленях и хлопнул младшего по заду, заставляя того развернуться и сесть перед собой. Дальше ему не нужно было указывать: стоило тому попасть в поле его зрения, как взгляд Джиёна сразу же сфокусировался на его начавшем твердеть члене. Мягкие губы подхватили снизу его головку, заставляя Сынхёна запрокинуть голову и шумно выдохнуть, настолько легким и одновременно обжигающим было их прикосновение. Мало обращая внимание на его реакцию, его партнер полностью сконцентрировался на его органе, от головки проведя губами по всей длине. Поцеловал волоски у основания, раскрыл губы пошире и коснулся столь нежной здесь кожи сильным проворным язычком. Скользнул им ниже, рукой приподнимая его ставший еще более прямым и твердым член, нашел снизу набухшую венку и, ведя вдоль нее кончиком языка, двинулся обратно к головке, добравшись до которой, сначала поцеловал ее, крепко обхватив губами, и наконец погрузил член в рот и начал сосать его, одновременно лаская языком.  
Язык Джиёна был не только инструментом, с помощью которого тот покорял страны и города, - для Сынхёна он являлся одновременно орудием пытки и источником самого яркого наслаждения. Младший научился пользоваться им не сразу, но, обратив внимание на то, как остро его партнер реагирует на подобные ласки, сосредоточился на их усовершенствовании и очень быстро добился поистине впечатляющих результатов. Сынхён был способен на самые изобретательные постельные трюки, некоторые из них полностью лишали его партнера воли, другие - до сих пор заставляли смущаться. Однако стоило Джиёну своим ловким язычком коснуться его мужского органа, как старший вскоре оказывался полностью в его руках, отключая сознание и отдаваясь своим ощущениям.  
Вот и сейчас его низкие рокочущие стоны, порой больше похожие на хрипы раненого зверя, наполнили комнату, и Сынхёну требовалась вся сила его воли, чтобы не схватить партнера за волосы и не погрузить себя в его горячий влажный рот до основания. Младший старался сделать это сам, но Сынхён был сейчас слишком наполнен, чтобы он смог взять его целиком. Но он мог сосать его, мог двигать головой, позволяя ему проникать внутрь и выскальзывать наружу, сжимая его губами, мог вести по нему языком, повторяя изгибы проступивших на коже вен, - Джиён старался доставить старшему максимум удовольствия, сам наслаждаясь его крепкой толщиной и размером.  
\- Малыш, ляг на спину, - неожиданно бросил ему Сынхён, останавливая младшего, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
Он раскраснелся, грудь вздымалась от глубокого дыхания, а в глазах пылало темное пламя желания. Джиён послушно подчинился, укладываясь и открывая ему свое межножье. Им обоим хотелось этого с одинаковой силой, и потому когда старший выудил из ящика прикроватного столика их смазку, младший тоже протянул руку, чтобы он вылил немного и на нее. И пока Сынхён готовил его, с удовлетворением отмечая, что после прошедшей ночи он растянут куда лучше, младший как следует смазал его член, ставший таким твердым, что казалось, из него вот-вот брызнет семя.  
Однако Сынхён умел прекрасно сдерживаться и перед тем, как войти в него, дал себе время остыть, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро. Затем направил свою головку в его вход и медленно проник внутрь, внимательно следя за реакцией младшего. Тот сначала подгонял его, но затем на его лице отразилась боль - всего на миг, но Сынхён успел заметить.  
\- Тебе больно? - спросил он, замирая.  
Но Джиён уже думать не мог о том, чтобы лишиться его давления внутри себя, поэтому изо всех сил замотал головой, протягивая к нему руки:  
\- Нет, милый хён! Это даже не боль. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Сейчас сразу все пройдет.  
Он вцепился в него и потянул на себя, заставляя старшего двинуться дальше и наконец взять себя.  
Однако сразу все не прошло: он явно продолжал чувствовать боль, когда Сынхён, двигаясь внутри, касался там какого-то определенного места. Скорее всего, этой ночью он его натер, понял старший и постарался кончить побыстрее, доведя перед этим до оргазма своего партнера. Его собственный оргазм настиг его мгновение спустя после того, как вокруг его члена сжалось колечко Джиёна, когда тот разрядился, брызнув между ними.  
Несмотря на все свои старания, он так и остался не удовлетворенным до конца, но зато позаботился о нем, пусть даже это выразилось в том, что он не стал рвать его накануне выхода второго альбома и возвращения на сцену.  
\- Не вытаскивай его, - попросил Джиён, когда Сынхён двинулся на нем, собираясь выйти. - Побудь немного во мне. Мне так хорошо, когда ты там.  
\- Тебе было больно, - старший почти лег на него, поддерживая себя на одном локте.  
\- Ну и что, - пожал острыми плечами младший. - Это добрая боль. Такая, которую только ты можешь мне причинить.  
Сынхён пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Джиён говорил абсолютно серьезно: он был готов терпеть от него эту боль, он принимал этот риск не потому, что потерял голову от страсти, а потому, что сознательно приветствовал любое ощущение, которое его партнер мог ему подарить, - пусть даже оно было болевым. Как же ему должно было не хватать его, когда Сынхёна не было рядом, раз он готов был принять от него все?  
Размахнувшись своей иголкой, его больно кольнула совесть: его живая сексуальная игрушка заслуживала всей нежности и внимания, на которые он был способен. И еще благодарности - за то, что терпит столь неидеального мужчину рядом с собой, щедро отдавая ему всю себя без остатка.  
\- Оппа, что с тобой? - нахмурился лежа под ним Джиён. - Ты будто привидение увидел...  
Его слова отогнали некстати разбушевавшуюся совесть с ее оружием, и Сынхён улыбнулся, наклоняясь и целуя его:  
\- Ничего. Но нам с тобой пора в душ. Оппа потрет тебе спинку, пока у нас осталось еще полчаса - минут сорок.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! - громко расхохотался Джиён, запрокидывая голову, такой счастливый, будто верил, что эти полчаса будут длиться вечно.


End file.
